SoC (System on Chip) including both digital and analog circuits has a problem that signals generated from the digital circuit and harmonics thereof affect the analog circuit through power supply lines and so on and noise performance of the analog circuit may degrade. For example, in a receiving apparatus, noise performance of LNA (Low Noise Amplifier), which is one of analog circuits, may degrade. Although it is one option to use a differential-input LNA in order to decrease influence of power supply noise, this increases assembly cost due to the increment of the input pins. Furthermore, it is difficult for the differential-input LNA to operate with low voltage because the differential-configuration needs a large voltage margin to generate a tail current source.